


Love Will Find A Way

by abstractsta



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comeplay, Fluffy-ish, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Microphilia, Urethral Play, docking taken to another level, tiny!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abstractsta/pseuds/abstractsta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just unabashed smut. That's pretty much it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Will Find A Way

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by ask-tinycas's comics on tumblr. 
> 
> This is my fist microphilia fic, so I don't know what I'm doing. It also has not been betaed. If there's something wonky, please let me know so that I can fix it.

***

Dean held from bucking up, and resolved to tighten his fingers around his cock, except his forefinger Cas was sitting on, trying not to dislodge him from his perch where he was half laying on Dean’s cock.

There was absolute bliss on the angel’s face, as he had his arms and wings wrapped around just under the tip of Dean’s cock the best he could reach, while he licked into the tiny hole, lapping up the precome drooling out steadily, drenching Cas’s face as he dove at it enthusiastically.

Cas rubbed his body against Dean’s frenulum, Dean holding Cas at the perfect height for him to frot against the sensitive spot, for both their pleasure,  causing Dean to moan and tighten his ass cheeks in an effort to stay still. Cas lifted his face to give in to the urge to rub his hand around the urethral opening, brushing his fingers through the precome. Trusting Dean to hold him steady, Cas brought both his hands to the hole, thumbing the edges, and at the keening sound coming deep from Dean’s chest, he pushed them inside, pulling the hole wider.

Dean held his breath, trying his damnest to control his movements, no matter how much he wanted to move his hand and fucking _come._ It was worth it. He knew it was only going to get so much better.

Cas looked up, licking his lips, his eyes glossy with pure lust, and before he could even form the question, Dean was already answering it feverishly.

“Do it. Fuck me, Cas. _Please_ , do it.

Cas could only whimper, pressing his face against Dean’s glans, loving the burning heat of the engorged flesh, and wet his hand thoroughly with the clear liquid Dean so helpfully provided. Slicking his cock with it wasn’t really necessary, as Cas was all but drenched, the but they both enjoyed the sight of it, so Cas thrust into his own fist, groaning, and more impatient than he’d realized.

Carefully raising his hand, Dean gave Cas a sturdy platform to stand on, Dean’s other hand gripping the base of his cock and aligning it so that Cas could fuck into the tiny hole.

Leaning his thumb against his glans, Dean gave Cas something to hold on to, as Cas positioned himself, kissing his way up to lay down on Dean’s cock, both the men moaning in unison when Cas’s cock breached Dean’s body.

The intense feel of having his lover’s cock down his urethra was making Dean’s head spin, his balls drawing up and tightening at the sheer pleasure, and when Cas started to fuck him in earnest, head dipping down to nip and lick and nibble along the ridge of the corona, hand caressing the hypersensitive groove below.

“Cas, _too fucking good_.” There was warning in Dean’s voice, desperation in the gasp that worked its way through the haze of pleasure, and the knowledge that Dean was about to come from this, was what made the fire in Cas’s belly roar. His thrusts were frantic, his mouth fastened to Dean’s flesh while he worshipped the man mindlessly, “Dean, Dean, _Dean_ ,” the only thing that mattered,  and Cas spilled himself right inside Dean’s cock, hips working to push it all in as far as possible.

The heat of Cas’s come was too much for Dean to handle, the mere idea of what happened triggering a bodily response, leaving Dean only barely the presence of mind to gather Cas out of the way before he climaxed, convulsing, thick stripes of come splotching his stomach, some of it landing on Cas, who tried to catch his breath laying right below Dean’s navel, and enjoyed the show.

For a minute, the room was filled with harsh breathing, until Cas crawled up higher on Dean’s body, flopping himself on his stomach, directly in the biggest puddle of come.

Languidly, Cas stretched himself, fluttering his wings, unabashedly enjoying getting them soaked. Cas chuckled happily at the way Dean stared at him with wide eyes, an adoring smile on his lips.

“That was incredible. _You’re_ incredible, Cas.”

Cas returned the smile, wishing he had the energy to haul himself up to Dean’s lips so he could kiss the corner of that blissed-out smile.

As if reading Cas’s mind, Dean laid his palm next to Cas for him to hitch a ride. They both sighed contentedly after Dean flicked the tip of his tongue over Cas’s chest and Cas maneuvered himself to lie down on Dean’s cheek, his other leg dangling off Dean’s chin while he curled himself comfortably, Dean’s lips at his reach.

Dean wrapped his fingers gently around Cas, his eyes closing as the tiny, soothing motion of Cas practically petting Dean below his lower lip threatened to lull him to sleep.

Returning the favor, Dean began to rub the back of Cas’s head with a finger.

The last thing Dean heard before his consciousness faded was Cas’s gratified, purr-like concession to leaving the cleaning up for later.


End file.
